thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Olona
---- |- | Other Infomation ''' |- | |} '''Cassandra 'Red' Olona is a daughter of Trivia who resides in the Fourth Cohort. Cass was born to the goddess Trivia and a famous fantasy author. Her Dad, Albus was a famous fantasy author. Who wrote and wrote books for many ages. All of his books were set in the fantasy genre and he had a great deal of books written about witches. It was these books about 'witches' that caused Trivia to visit him. Trivial as a fan of his books. Although, she wouldn't admit it. In the end Trivia and Albus had a long chat about his books. As it led it to a small love. They gave birth to the child, Cassandra. Although, these happy times ended quickly, Trivia left and Albus died in a car crash. Cassandra was a orphan. She grew up in a orphanage for the whole of the life. Cass never gained any friends, whether she did. They would get hurt or even killed from monster attacks. Cass was called the 'witch'. All the kids at the orphanage saw the powers that she had. They were frightened. Everyone did't go near Cass, it was rumoured that if you touched Cass, you would die. Cass led a lonely life. Nobody ever liked her. At the age of 11, Cass ran away and lived a life on the streets, defeating the monsters that came before her. Although, she nearly died at the hands of one monster. However, a faun had seen this battle, and helped Cass. The faun saved her life. She was brought to Camp Jupiter. Were she now resides. Cassandra isn't afraid to show who she is. She has a crazy little personality. Cass seems to have her 'head in the stars' as she daydreams a lot. However, next to this dreamy personality. She has a tough side, she is brave and fierce. She is protective of those around her. She doesn't take 's*** from anyone' and can get easily angered. Some believe that she has multiple personalities, as she has a dreamy side that still believes in Santa and another tough and fierce side. Character= Weapon= Cassandra has a magical sword. The handle is carved in wood and has a red gem placed in the middle. Etched into the sword is the words 'Magica'. Offensive-' 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. 'Defensive-' 1) Children of Trivia have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. 2) Children of Trivia have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 'Passive-' 1) Chiildren of Trivia have the innate ability to see in all directions at once. 2) Children of Trivia are stronger in the moonlight. 3) Children of Trivia are able to communicate with the dead to gather information 'Supplementary-' 1) Children of Trivia can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. 2) Children of Trivia can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. 3) Children of Trivia can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 4) Children of Trivia are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. 5) Children of Trivia are adept at making potions and elixirs. 'Two Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own minor custom spells, for things such as summoning, locating, finding, passive non battle stuff 'Four Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Trivia are able to create their own major custom spells, for things such as necromancy, battle related spells, teleportation, etc. However, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more energy it drains from the user. 'Six Months After Camper is Claimed-' 1) Children of Trivia are able to transform into a wolf for a short time, the longer they remain in this state, the more energy it drains, and the more time they will need between transformations. 'Traits-' 1) Children of Trivia are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2) Children of Trivia are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Category:Cassandra Olona Category:Female Category:Children of Trivia Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Age 16 Category:Swordsperson